She Only Wanted A Bath
by UnnecessaryFics
Summary: Shameless Smut using the Character's Jain and Tally from Oscarbobbington's fic Squadron 13, really this is just shameless lesbian smut. ONESHOT.


Once again, Jain found herself in the bathroom, she guessed Tally's desire for luxuries was getting to her, however the thought of being able to have a nice hot bath during the stressful rebellion was enough to make anyone go mad. Strangely she didn't feel like she was alone in the usually private room, she saw a certain Lethan Twi'lek in the doorway which she had foolishly left open.

"Tally?" Jain was shocked to see her mother-figure admiring her almost naked body, her panties the only thing protecting her modesty.

"Jain..." Tally licked her lips seductively.

While the Twi'lek was being very perverted towards the 15 year old, Jain could sense the nerves radiating off her.

"Is something wrong, Tally?" Jain raised her eyebrows towards the red figure.

"Do...Do you like girls, Jain?"

The brunette was shocked to hear the question that she had just been asked.

"I-Isn't it a little straight forward to ask like that?!"

Tally seemed extremely disappointed "Oh...I see..."

Shyly, she turned away from the body she desired. "If you don't...I guess that's okay..."

She spoke again "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Jain interrupted her apology. "I don't dislike girls, I actually kind of like them...In that way, if that's what you were asking."

"T-Then" Tally practically fell over her words.

She turned back towards the teen, with...a very different look in her ruby red eyes.

"Tally? Are you feeling okay?" Jain inquired.

"I… I feel fine, I suppose..." She said with a flirtatious grin.

Red hands reached towards her, gently wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer.

"H-Hey, you're getting a little close..." While Tally had been getting Jain horny for a long time, the sudden actions were making her a bit nervous.

Once again the visibly aroused Twi'lek licked her blood red lips in the seductive way that made Jain's virgin pussy drip with excitement.

With one last movement, she pressed right up against the brunette, locking their lips together. Jain could feel Tally's heart beat in her chest.

"Mmmmnh?" Jain still didn't know what had caused the Lethan to suddenly come onto her.

Her red body pulled back, sticky strands of saliva sticking to her lips.

"I...I want you, Jain, I have wanted you for a long time, will you… will you be mine, even if it is just for a single moment?" For a moment, Jain was stunned, but with the way that Tally was looking at her, she didn't feel like she could say no.

"Ok...I'll be yours"

The Twi'lek was definitely pleased with that answer. "Then..."

She reached for the teen's panties, swiftly discarding them, while Jain stripped Tally of all her fabrics, sensually caressing and rubbing different parts of her body while she worked, especially the more...private parts of her red frame.

Led on her side, Jain could feel Tally's hands move quickly along her thighs. She pressed up against her from behind, her soft breasts rubbing up against the brunette's back, her nipples fully erect, indicating her arousal.

"Your skin is so soft, Jain, I'm jealous, even for all the beauty products I could buy, your skin is as soft as mine." She sexily purred.

Slowly, two of her fingers began to slide into Jain's slit, with her other hand she reached around and touched her clit. The sudden stimulation was enough to make her gasp.

"N-Not there! It's so sensitive!" She didn't listen and began to prod at it, each light touch felt so...

Tally's sexy voice interrupted her thoughts "Does it… Does it feel good, Jain?"

She moved away from her clit and grabs one of her developing breasts, kneading the flesh firmly. In between her elegant red finger tips, she delicately rubbed the teen's little pink nipples.

"They're hard, Jain" This prompted the young force-sensitive to look down at her chest, she wasn't wrong. Tally's movements felt awkward, and yet her body responded like this.

"You always look so cute" The Twi'lek remarked, making Jain blush with embarrassment.

Tally moved her other hand away from the brunette's breast, a few seconds later Jain heard the sound of… something wet, she had to be…

"My body just feels so hot when I think of you, I just don't know what to do when it happens"

Her hands were constantly moving, caressing both Jain's precious place and her own.

It wasn't long before the cold floor the lovers were lying on became sticky.

"I just didn't have the courage to tell you how I felt about you, but now we're alone, I can admit it freely, what is wrong with me..."

Her voice sounded far away at that moment, she was lost in a trance, drunk off the acts she was preforming on the two of them.

Jain could feel the gap between her legs becoming more and more drenched, Tally gave her clit another touch, making her cry out, shudders of pleasure course through her body.

"Not yet, you can't do that yet, it wouldn't be fair when I'm not ready yet." The Lethan Twi'lek scolded.

She clamped her thighs around one of Jain's legs, sliding up and down, she could feel how wet her love's lower lips were.

"Almost, almost" Tally moaned, her movements remaining steady the whole time.

Eventually the pair build up to a climax, with one last touch, the older tapped on the younger's clit again.

Both females screamed, a resounding crescendo of pleasure rebounding off the walls of the empty bathroom.

"Thank you, Jain, I love you"

Jain passionately kissed her lover, before pulling herself off the bathroom floor, forgetting about the bath she planned to treat herself with and grabbed a towel, wrapping it round herself as Tally pouted, much preferring the other option.

Jain turned around only to see that the door had been left open, she peered out of the door and saw that Ezra and Hylo were waiting.

"Tut, tut, tut"

"Jainey, Jainey, Jainey"

Jain sighed "I know...where's Jinx?"

Hylo rolled her eyes at her friend "In her room, with the soundproof on, having her innocence protected." Hearing that, Jain felt a bit guilty.

The two walked off, but before he left, Ezra tapped Jain's shoulder "Next time close the door".

Now I should probably explain what this is, the characters are from Oscarbobbington's Squadron 13, which is a fanfic I've just fallen in love with and even though Tally and Jain really haven't had much dialogue together, I like them as a pairing. Now Oscar are you planning to update?


End file.
